Vocaloid Alphabet
by Matchacha
Summary: The alphabet has never been more interesting. Random pairings, themes, and stories. Majorly humor.
1. A

Hiya, people!

Welcome to my first fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid. I didn't make the alphabet either XD

Enjoy~ :D

* * *

><p><strong>A is for Alcohol<strong>

…You saw that coming, didn't you? Anyhow, let's begin!

The vocaloid household activities were hectic as usual.

Kaito was turning the house upside down in search of his precious scarf (which was unfortunately made in China). Rin was preparing her roadroller to squash Len for not sharing the new 3DS they had bought. Len was busy gawking at the 3D images of puppies in the new nintendogs game and poking bananas at the screen, which the dogs 'licked'.

Miku was making a mess in the kitchen. She couldn't decide whether to make a leek barbeque or a leek fondue, so she decided to make both. That didn't go to well, so she simply stuffed the leeks into some ancient burritos she found in the fridge, which was sent to the oven, naturally.

For those innocent/daredevil/self-proclaimed professional taste-testers out there, kindly refrain from tasting this. You might die a painful (or hilarious) death.

But where was Meiko? She was out of course.

Not shopping or working, but fighting with random drunkards for winning 'last night's' bet. Meiko was very competitive.

How typical.

And to think that it was only early afternoon.

"Rin, Len! I need you two here, now!" Miku called from the kitchen. She took big whiffs of the stench of leeks, onions and garlic and sighed dreamily.

She heard a loud crash, followed by a squeak and a crunch, and Len's scream. It was similar to what he did in 'World is Mine'. Miku cringed. The loud whirring of an engine gradually died down.

_Boom!_

"Thanks so much, shota-boy!" Rin shouted sarcastically, hopping down the stairs with a black 3DS in her hands. Her large white bow danced on her head as she ran up to the teal-haired girl. Miku stared at the yellow room door upstairs, wondering how the roadroller fit inside. She could still hear Len's moans and squeaks.

"Where's Meiko?" Miku asked, looking for Kaito. He was usually around her.

Rin shrugged, jabbing a black stylus at the 3DS screen. "Out buying sake, I guess."

"Oh, for the love of…" Miku said exasperatedly, closing her eyes and putting a hand to her forhead. She heard the loud _ding_ of the oven and quickly opened it.

"_Gross_, Miku!" Rin squealed, holding her nose. She peered over her friend's shoulder and gasped. _What the heck did she do?_

The contents were horrifying. The burritos were charcoal black and squishy leeks hung in heaps at the sides. The oven wasn't spared either: the insides were also black, and the metal trays were twisted into a strange shape.

"Miku Hatsune, you are now officially banned from the kitchen," Rin said in a monotone voice. One of her blue eyes was twitching and her face had a bluish color. Even her bow drooped downwards.

Len entered the kitchen. He sniffed the air, and burped. He groaned and held his nose. "…The heck?"

Rin held the 3DS firmly in her hands and turned to Miku, who was still gazing at the leek burrito. "Miku, what did you need us for?"

Miku stood up, her face pinched in anger. "Kaito's been a jerk lately, and I want to do something."

Kaito had agreed to buy groceries for her a few days before. He had bought everything, oranges, bananas, sake, and ice cream. He had forgotten to buy leeks. Miku was running out of them too. The outcome was obvious, not to mention inevitable. His excuse? "Some people doing a cosplay bought them all."

"Steal his ice cream?" Len suggested, still holding his nose. He fanned the air around his face desperately.

"Rip his scarf to pieces?" Rin asked, already oblivious to the smell. Japanese music played as she tapped the bottom screen with her stylus in a certain rhythm.

Miku shook her head twice. "I want Meiko in it."

"Huh?" Both Kagamines chorused in confusion. Len took advantage of this and snatched the 3DS out of Rin's hands. He took off like a shot.

"Len Kagamine! GET BACK HERE!" Rin roared, running after him. "Or I will squash all your precious bananas with the roadroller!"

If this were an anime, you would've seen a light bulb appear over Miku's head. She rubbed her chin in deep thought before smiling deviously.

"Oh, and Miku..." Rin shouted from the backyard.

"Yeah?"

"Get rid of _that thing_, will you? It's so bad you can even make rat poison with it."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

"You got it, Rin?"

"Yup, it's right here."

"And you, Len?"

…

"Len, wake up…"

…_ Hic!_

"Dang, he drank some too!"

"We can still continue. Let's go.

* * *

><p>Kaito licked his chocolate ice cream cone happily, wiping his mouth with a scarf covered in dust hanging around his neck. He spotted two figures coming his way.<p>

"Hiya, girls!" He greeted cheerfully, holding his ice cream away protectively. Wise choice, but it wouldn't work today.

"Kaito, could you hold on to this for a minute?" Rin handed him a green bottle with slightly clouded liquid. He eyed her suspiciously and opened his mouth, but Miku beat him to it.

"I'll buy you ten extra large cartons of Haagen Dazs ice cream," she stated clearly in a serious tone, folding her arms over her chest.

Kaito's eyes widened, but his frown quickly returned.

Miku sighed. "Is twelve cartons enough?"

The blue haired man gave no reply. He tapped his foot on the floor expectantly.

"Alright," Miku grabbed him by the scarf and pulled his face close to hers. She glared at him with ferocious teal eyes. "_Fifteen _cartons. If that's not enough, you'll get none."

Her subordinate whimpered, and he grabbed the mysterious bottle and held it as if it were a shield. "Y-y-yes ma'am."

At this point, Meiko entered the room, hiccupping. She threw an identical green bottle away, making a mess of shattered glass on the floor. She ran a shaky hand through her short brown hair and burped.

"Has anyone seen my bottle?"

She turned to the only person in the room. The man was holding the bottle opening to his mouth, and Meiko thought she could see a tiny drop of her precious alcohol slip to his mouth.

She balled her hands into fists and growled at the innocent ice cream otaku, who had been tricked.

**"KAITO!"**

Too bad Kaito failed to recognize the liquid. Len was also unlucky enough to taste some of the strange substance. Curiosity would kill the shota.

They were in for it. Meiko had a powerful sense of smell.

Wait… can you hear the soft, faint giggles? It's coming from the attic.

"Cheeeerrrrs," Miku and Rin said together in a slur, each holding a bottle of alcohol up. They laughed hysterically and rolled on the floor. Len could've been there with them, too, celebrating success.

Too bad they locked him outside.

* * *

><p>Poor, poor boys...<p>

**Kaito: Do I still get my 15 cartons of Haagen Dazs?**

**Miku: (Laughs nervously) Uhh... I'm in debt right now... (Calls a bank)**

**Kaito: Why you...!**

The next chapter will be up soon!

Please review~


	2. B

Everyone, thanks for reading and favoriting this!

Like I said before, I don't own vocaloid.

Hope you guys like this!~ ;)

* * *

><p><strong>B is for Banana<strong>

The roof of the vocaloid house was covered in a glittery blanket of snow as specks of ice drifted slowly to the ground. The backyard was blanketed in a considerably huge amount of ice, giving a 'clean' and fresh look to it.

But it wouldn't last long.

"Rin, give it back!" Six year-old Len shouted, dashing around the porch. He stopped to catch his breath, and pulled a yellow scarf over his mouth before continuing.

"Not till you tell me where you've hidden my orange!" Rin yelled back. She then said something inaudible and was drowned out by the wind. Len took it to be a string of insults.

"I didn't take it!"

"You did too!"

"I did not," Len wailed, allowing himself to fall onto the carpet of snow. He pouted silently and was soon staring into eyes identical to his. He gasped and sat up at once.

Rin gave him a creepy smile. Her bow seemed to twitch as she produced a curved fruit from her pockets and waved it into the air before dropping it at his feet. "Where's my orange?"

Len opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by someone humming 'Ievan Polka'. Both Kagamines turned sharply to see Kaito carefully constructing a tower of snow. They eagerly ran up to him, and the blue-haired man greeted them with a goofy smile.

"I'm making a snowman of myself."

"Looks like Akaito," Len muttered under his breath, holding his laughter.

"_Really?"_ Rin queried sarcastically, looking at the head. It was round, but it looked more like a sea urchin than Kaito's head and spiky hair. She spotted her precious orange on top of it.

"That's my orange!" She yelled, kicking the solid foundation of the snowman. She stuck her tongue out and ran back into the house, calling for Meiko.

Kaito shrugged and continued building his snowman and humming while Len cuddled his treasured fruit. As snow fell from the sky, Kaito couldn't help but leave his mouth open to catch it. He swallowed it, before muttering "tasteless" with dissatisfaction.

"Godda ged sum choklat sos," he mumbled, running into the house, leaving the blonde boy to his own devices.

Len stared at Kaito's handiwork. It wasn't very high, just a little higher than four feet. It looked very realistic for a human, save for the head and muscles. His eyes trailed to the center of the two sturdy legs.

_Bad Len! Bad, bad boy!_ He scolded himself, forcing his eyes to the neck. _There should be a scarf there…_

"Len, look at what I've got!" He heard Rin shout. He saw the blonde girl sprint out of the house with a blue scarf in her tiny hands.

"I pulled it from his neck," she explained, giggling. She neatly wound the scarf around ice Kaito's neck, and collected her orange from the top.

Len scanned the snowman again. Surely Kaito wasn't _that _muscular, and there was no way he could have such a sexy pair of legs. It soon dawned upon him, that drastic measures needed to be taken. Ice Kaito would need some modifications to look like the real person.

Rin seemed to be thinking the same thing. She piled some ice on the legs, making them a lot fatter while Len brushed off 'excess' snow from the chest, giving it a less muscular look.

Rin laughed as she produced another orange from her pocket and shoved it into ice Kaito's chest. "Look, he has boobs!" She put in another orange, completing the look.

Len examined the snowman once more while walking in circles. Something was missing…

A Cheshire cat grin formed on his face as his eyes returned to 'the spot' again.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

"M-M-Meiko!" Kaito screamed, dashing into the living room. His face was as pale as Rin's bow.

Meiko gave him an apathetic look. "What now, Bakaito?"

"My... My snowman! My sweat and blood!" The ice cream otaku shouted in agony, burying his face in his hands.

Meiko sighed, and went outside to see what the fuss was about. As soon as she stepped onto the porch, she burst into hysterical laughter, laughing until tears streamed from her eyes. Kaito scowled.

"_Why_ is it so funny? It's my hard work! My... my...!" He was too furious to say it.

Ice Kaito was nothing more than a skinny and shriveled lump of a human shape. Its chest had two bulging oranges that clearly stood out in the colorless snow. But what made it so funny, however, was a huge banana shoved into the unmentionable parts between the legs.

But that alone wasn't the funniest part.

The best part was that it was a spitting image of Kaito.

"KAGAMINE!"

* * *

><p>There isn't any snow in my country, but I would love to make Ice Kaito!<p>

**(Continued from previous chapter)**

**Kaito: (eating Haagen Dazs ice cream)**

**Miku: You are soooo dead.**

**Kaito: Huh?**

**Meiko: Hey, what happened to all the money I saved for sake?**

**Miku: (hides)**

**Kaito: Uhh...**

**Meiko: (sees ice cream) KAITO!**


	3. C

Here we are with the third letter!

If you don't like this pairing, you don't have to read this... (You'll see the little hints along the way~)

**Dell: You, sir (or ma'am), are the most idiotic matchmaker on the planet. Oh, and the author doesn't own Vocalo-**

(Mauls Dell) Enjoy~ ;)

* * *

><p><strong>C is for Crush<strong>

He knew her full name, the school she attended, class, and even class register number. He knew what she liked, who she went out with, and how she picked her clothes. He was familiar with her family, friends, and even her locker password number. She was sixteen, just a year younger than him, and was born on the twenty-sixth of June. He even knew that she wore those cute green and orange-striped shorts under her skirt (Whoops, you did _not_ just read that, my bad).

Heck, he knew so much about this girl, he could be considered a stalker. He even had access to valuable information which she kept from her friends.

There were only two obstacles: her hostile twin brother and his perpetual shyness.

He adjusted the soft silk scarf around his neck and downed his seventh jug of green tea. He would have to tell her sooner or later. He went to his cousin for some advice.

"Ah… Is that so? Just tell her directly," his cousin said lazily, licking on a new ice cream cone. For general knowledge, this guy was constantly being rejected by girls even before he confessed to them or talked to them. Yesiree, that was _really _good advice.

The boy confronted her at school the next day. She looked flawless with her vivid mop of silky green hair, her emerald green eyes, and her orange framed red goggles. He stared at her until she greeted him with a brilliant and innocent smile, causing his face to flush a deep red.

"What did you want to tell me?" She asked eagerly, waving a small piece of torn green paper above her head. He had sent her the note earlier, straight from his green tea timetable. He hoped she didn't mind.

"I… I really…" He trailed off. Alas, he was at a loss of words. How did his friends do it so easily? _Focus, dude… Focus…_

He snapped out of his thoughts quick enough to notice that her face was only inches from his. He stumbled back nervously, blushing furiously, feeling his heartbeat accelerating. The long and heavy sleeves of his jacket draped over his hands as he tried to balance his weak frame but with no avail. The emerald beauty giggled at his antics and reaction.

Ah, the beauty of no-win situations. Aren't they cute?

"I-I really… L-l-li—"

"There you are, Gumi!"

Gumi turned and saw her twin brother Gumiya making his way toward them. "Ah, sorry, he wanted to tell me something important." She motioned to the green haired boy standing in a weird and awkward pose.

Gumiya scoffed and grabbed his sister's arm. "I'm sorry, Mr. Shion, but we're really busy right now. See you tomorrow." With that, he dragged Gumi in the opposite direction, muttering something inaudible. He shot the dumbfounded boy a smug look for one last time before breaking into a run.

Gumi pouted, but managed a smile and a friendly wave before she was out of his sight.

The boy held his face in his hands, visibly embarrassed. Why wasn't destiny working right for him? Len managed to confess to Rin, and Rui gathered courage to do the same to Rei. Why couldn't _he_ say it? He hoped no one was looking at him now. Ah, the sorrow and heartache...

(Sheesh, what an idiot! Couldn't he see the 'overprotective brother's interception' back there! We can clearly see a Shion family trait here...)

A silver haired boy about his age showed up suddenly and patted his friend's back comfortingly. "Don't worry; I'll handle the old carrot man." He burst into hearty laughter as he said so. He lit a cigarette and popped it into his mouth before hacking out the smoke as he sniggered at his own joke once more.

He shoved a cigarette into his friend's face with his dry fingers. "Want a smoke? It relieves stress."

"Thanks, Dell, but I'll pass," Nigaito said appreciatively, now being the one to pat his friend on the back.

He, in the name of green tea, would crush Gumiya and confess to Gumi, even if it meant taking drastic measures. He was oblivious to the fact that he was now whacking poor Dell on the back, having a silent fighting spirit within him. Dell spat out his cigarette in shock.

Oh, well. There was always a second chance, right?

_Whack!_

Yes indeed, there was that second chance to kill.

_Whack! Whack! ...Crack._ A sickening crunch came from the silver haired boy's spine.

"Ow, stop!" Dell cried, wriggling free from his friend, who had suddenly used the death grip on him. He studied the face of the green haired Shion, noticing the dark purple aura spilling out and his eyes that literally screamed bloody murder. _Holy smoke, he looks like the principal when he catches Akaito making out!_

Dell backed away, sensing danger while dripping in cold sweat. "Hey, Nigaito, why are you _still _smiling?"

* * *

><p>Nigaito is yandere... O_e<p>

Sorry if this wasn't as funny as the previous letters. I wanted to feature Nigaito's... _unique_ personality...

I don't smoke. I'm not an overworked citizen either. :)

**Nigaito: Say, Dell... What did you mean by "handle the old carrot man"?**

**Dell: Err... I don't want to ruin your innocence...  
><strong>

**Nigaito: (sees Gumiya) DIE! (hurls cups of hot green tea)**

**Gumiya: (screams) Forgive me, Lord Carrot! I have done nothing wrong!  
><strong>

**Dell: (facepalm) Your innocence... innocence!**

Go ahead and review while Nigaito serves up some green tea! :D


	4. D

Sorry for the long wait! I was busy working on another sto-

(Is shot by Dell)

I've already planned the other letters, so all I need to do is to type~

Ehh... Enjoy! ^_^"

* * *

><p><strong>D is for Denial<strong>

Denial comes in many different forms. Some may be good, but others turn ugly. Still, one can't help but agree that it is one very useful tactic for getting your butt out of trouble. Hah, no sweat.

…

Denial example #1:

Neru crept soundlessly while tiptoeing into the karaoke room. She turned around to check if anyone was watching her moves. Sighing in relief, she closed the door with a click and continued with her very important quest. It was registered in her head like this:

_Number one priority: Practice singing till you get better than Miku, even if you need to bring the katana and come in those embarrassing phone-patterned yellow pajamas._

Neru jabbed at some buttons on the wall, and soundproof panels slid down from an opening in the ceiling to cover the entire room. Another jab and the pretty, sparkly lights came on. _Perfect. _Now, for the fun part…

_Sekai de, ichiban ohime sama_

_So iu atsukai kokoro ete~_

_You ne?_

Ah, how she loved 'World is Mine'. Neru paraded across the room with the mike firmly clasped in her hands and her chin in the air, imitating her rival's gait. It was quite fun to do when you feel like getting the latest game and get denied, or when you just want to hit someone for being a snob.

_Mou doushite!_

_Kiga tsuite you hayaku—_

_Oh!_

As she released a tiny squeal from her throat, she imagined kicking Kaito in the crotch for punishment. He had been looking up her skirt the last time she saw him, claiming that he had seen 'ice cream patterns' on her shorts. She retaliated by trying to stab him with her katana, but thanks to 'Lord of Ice Cream', he managed to get away.

Well, shorts were shorts, but… How could a ladies _not_ feel insulted when guys were caught looking up their skirts? Neru kicked the table and pretended to storm away in a huff, leaving a crouching Kaito behind.

_Ichigo no notta shotto ke—_

"Neru, what are you doing at three a.m. in the morning?"

The music stopped abruptly as the glittery lights faded, revealing a teal-haired girl standing at the doorway in teal leek-patterned pajamas, yawning. Crap, it was her rival. The leek-monster-who-steals-Kaito's-scarf girl! "I saw some lights and I wondered what it was."

"N-nothing, I was just checking the sound system…" Neru lied, roughly patting the microphone speaker. She laughed nervously and gave a thumbs-up sign. "All systems checked! No errors found!"

Now it was Miku's turn to laugh. She squinted and read the title of the song that was played. "Your singing is quite good, if you must know."

Neru's eyes grew wide. "E-eh?"

"I have to admit, it's not bad at all," Miku continued, shrugging. "I didn't know you could sing so w—"

Neru grabbed Miku by the shoulders and roughly shook her like a rattle, her face burning. Alas, we will never know exactly why she was blushing. She continued to shake Miku and even included a few soft punches here and there.

"Why you little…! You did not just hear that! I was _not_ singing! Are we clear?" She exploded.

"Ye… Yes ma'am…"

…

Denial example #2:

Rui Kagene stood waiting outside her friend's home. She shuffled her feet nervously but kept her eyes nailed to the door. She racked her head for some reasons to avoid this but eventually brought her quivering hand to the doorbell.

_Ding dong!_

The door opened almost at once. Instead of black haired Rei, Rui saw his gray/silver haired older brother, Dell Honne. His shirt was unbuttoned halfway, and he had a cigarette in his mouth. He blew a puff of smoke as he removed it, causing Rui to wave her hand near her nose.

"You're here for Rei, right?" Dell questioned groggily, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. Rui nodded, and he smirked in response. He pushed the door aside and led her inside.

Rui tilted her head, perplexed. "Don't you need to tell him I'm here?"

Dell brought a finger to his chapped lips. "Shh, you'll wake him up…" He pointed to a green couch with two bare feet sticking out of it. Rui concluded that Rei was taking a nap. Dell pushed her over the back of the couch so she could see better, and Rui nearly screamed at what she saw.

_What. The. Heck?_

Rei was shirtless, and his jeans were unbuttoned. His body seemed to be very well built, muscles and all. Not to mention that it had a nice tan. He lay there sleeping peacefully, not noticing the frantic girl over him, with his brother's hand over her mouth. Dell laughed silently, enjoying Rui's reaction. "He's hot, isn't he?" He let go of her, and she stumbled back into place. Her face was a deep shade of red, and her yellow eyes were quite widely opened.

"N… Never… do that… again," she panted shakily, finally collapsing onto the floor. She brought her hands to her face as she tried to relieve herself. Dell simply smiled and shrugged.

Unfortunately, though, the moment of triumph lasted for a short moment as the shirtless boy rose from the couch, yawning. Dell's face paled and Rui blushed even harder.

Rei seemed to catch on quickly, and glared at his brother before pinning him down on the floor, punching him like a bean bag. Dell squeaked in protest but failed to give any resistance.

"You moron, you're such a perverted asshole!" Rei screeched, slamming his fist into Dell's gut, making him gag. "You undressed me again in my sleep, didn't you?"

Dell laughed nervously but the smile was whacked off his face. "I'm not the only one who enjoyed it, though…" He turned to Rui, who was staring at them with a bewildered look, still seated on the floor.

Rei stopped his sudden outburst and turned his attention to the girl and soon, his face was flushed red. Dell concealed his laugh with a polite cough and smiled at Rui. "You didn't see any of _that_, did you?" He asked, motioning to Rei's body. He winked slightly, rubbing off a small line of blood on his nose.

Rui opened her mouth but hesitated, seeing Rei's flustered expression. Kicking herself mentally, she shook her head. "No, I didn't, but…"

"But…?" Both Honnes inquired in confusion.

"R-Rei… P… Put on a shirt!" Rui cried exasperatedly, covering her face in shame. Rei immediately got up and dashed to his room, still muttering curse words at Dell, who gladly accepted them as a compliment.

_A reminder to all: Denial saves lives… only for a moment, though. Dell is so dead…_

…

Denial example #3:

"Are you sure about this? What if—"

"Aww, you're such a party pooper!" Someone remarked in a slur, holding her jug of beer high up. She laughed and banged her fist against the table, as if it was a joke.

On the other side of the table was Luka, already grimacing as Meiko downed the last drops of beer and belched. She stared at her jug, which was still full and untouched. The _experienced one _was obviously drunk, so it wouldn't help if she asked for advice.

_What if…?_

Meiko caught her friend staring into the jug's contents. Without warning, she snatched the cup and gulped it down in one shot.

"Hey, that was mine!" Luka protested, crossing her arms and glaring. Meiko laughed hysterically and pointed to her as if she were a clown. Great, just great… She had missed her chance to taste beer. Oh, well…

"Party pooper doesn't even know how to poop!" Meiko yelled, falling onto the couch and kicking the air aimlessly, still laughing her head off. Luka could only watch (and face-palm) as her senior randomly pointed at the framed pictures on the wall, saying "Hey, that looks like my grandmother".

A light bulb appeared over Luka's head. Her solid face now carried a smirk as she waved her arms to get Meiko's attention.

"What do you want now, Tako-Poop?" The drunken woman hissed, as a hand blocked her view of her teal haired grandmother's picture.

"You have a lot of fans…" Luka began, carefully lacing up her words. If she didn't do it right, she'd be dead the next morning. "And they really want to know more about you…" She painfully said the last sentence in a saucy, seductive tone.

Meiko snorted, but seemed to pay attention. "So?"

"They want to find out about… Your hobbies, your love interests… and… _age._" Luka almost left out the sacred word as she observed the brunette cautiously. Pressure piled up as the room fell silent, increasing the tension. Luka couldn't help but feel excited at the same time, finally knowing the well-guarded secret of her senior's age.

"I love sake, beeeeer, and saaaakeeeee," Meiko answered, dragging her words. "I love beating… Bakaito…" She trailed off and muttered something about her beer tasting bad. She frowned a bit, as if in deep thought, before giggling again.

"I'm thirty-two."

"You're _what_?" One of Luka's eyebrows shot up. Was she hearing right?

"I said, I'm thiiiirrrrrrty-twoooooo," Meiko repeated, dragging out the number. She picked up a random jug near her and tipped it over, her tongue stretched and searching for any remnants of beer, before bursting into laughter once more.

Luka's brows knitted as she crossed her legs. She had assumed that Meiko was forty, but then again, it would be _really _old for someone who drank beer and sake almost _every _night.

-The next morning-

The vocaloid house was filled with buzz and murmurs, as if somethinggood had happened. Miku was wearing shades and whispering to her leek in leek code. Kaito was carving out words in his Haagen Dazs ice cream, while the Kagamines were in their roadroller, watching the built-in television to see if the word had already spread to the world.

Meiko staggered into the kitchen and grabbed a tiny cup of sake and gulped it down. She weakly managed to send a death glare to the others. What was all the fuss about, anyway? It was so noisy too!

"Meiko, I have something to ask you!" Rin shouted, running into the house. She held a microphone in her hands. The rest of the vocaloids followed suit, armed with iPhones and sound recorders (Kaito carried an ice cream cone). They seemed to be giggling about… _something_.

The brunette scowled, not at all pleased with the interruption. "Shoot."

"Is it true that you're thirty-two?" Rin giggled as the other vocaloids faked a gasp and stepped forward, putting the devices close to her mouth.

Meiko's eyes widened in horror as she heard the key phrase: thirty-two. How did they find out? Did they peek at the secret number hidden in her beer bottle? She stayed silent.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" Kaito wailed, seeing his ice cream melt.

Meiko snapped back to reality, and quickly worked it out. She laughed hysterically and smashed the cup she had been drinking from, and expertly slurred her words (believe me; she can be really good at it if she wants to). She waved her arms randomly, as if dancing.

"I'm noooooot! Who on earth is that ooooold, anywaaayyyy?"

* * *

><p>Wow... over 2000 words... that's pretty long compared to the other chapters...<p>

**Meiko: It's long now coz' you were sooooo laaaazyyyy to write the otherrrr chapterrrrrrs...**

(face palm) I thought you were sober! (sees smashed sake cup) Oh.

**Here's a hint for letter E:**

**You have to do it in school! (ugh!)**

I hope the lyrics were right~

Reviews are always welcome! :D


	5. E

(Sees reviews) GAH!

My dear anonymous reviewers, you have no idea how close you were! (Holds thumb and index finger a few millimeters apart) This close!

Sure, I considered using 'essay' but it was too obvious... 'Exercise' is also rather predictable.

What do you guys do whenever you forget to bring your homework or a project when it's due? What do you give your teachers?

Ahaha, I'll say no more. Enjoy~**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>E is for Excuse<strong>

A flash of golden hair zipped past the corner of the street, leaving footprints behind in the snow. Gasps for air trailed very faintly after him as he struggled to keep his bag strapped to his body.

He just had to get there no matter what, even if it meant skipping his daily breakfast of bananas. Ah, the anxiety and humiliation of it all… What was his teacher going to say this time? He didn't even want to think about it.

He, Len Kagamine, had to be there on time to prevent his untimely death. (Ahem, the death part is accurate, by the way.)

…

"Alright, class, the formula for this is—" Meiko began.

The teacher was cut off as the door roughly slid open with a 'smack!' Behind the door stood her least favorite student with his cheeks tinted red and his breaths loud and heavy. The girls giggled at the sight, excitedly whispering to each other and giving him puppy eyes. The boys cheered very softly, giving peace signs and thumb-ups.

Meiko rolled her eyes and crossed off his name on her detention list. She sighed and beckoned him to come to her table. "What is it this time, Mr. Kagamine?" She questioned sharply, standing up to stare him down.

Len jolted and stared at his feet, muttering something inaudible. His face flushed an unhealthy shade of crimson and his body quivered at the stares of his classmates. He wasn't exactly the extroverted person.

"Um… I…" His voice trailed off and he fell silent.

"What is it?" Meiko hissed, already getting a migraine. "Was it too foggy? Did you forget your banana? Or… did you accidentally wear a girl's uniform? Spit it out, Len!" Ah, looks like she had memorized all of his past stories…

Len's eyes darted from side to side, randomly picking out an alibi from his thoughts. He had run past the flower shop on the way… Oh, and the bar at the turn around the street!

"I… I know you like beer," Len began, twiddling his thumbs. "So… I wanted to… you know… Surprise you…"

One of Meiko's eyebrows cocked upwards as an amused smirk lined her lips. She nodded disapprovingly, stifling a giggle. "How _nice_ of you… Well, what did you get?" She pressed sarcastically.

Len searched into his jacket pockets nervously, putting together the pieces of his story. His fingers found something… flat. Was it a coupon? This was his lucky day. Bye-bye, detention! He presented the coupon to her. "See? This coupon gets you free beer at the 'Having a Beer of a Time' bar…"

Meiko's eyes widened. She snatched the paper from his hands and examined it closely. A dark smile formed on her face as she turned to him with flames in her red orbs. He flinched but kept his gaze.

"Len Kagamine, you know very well that you're underage, aren't you? So… kindly explain how you 'got' this…"

_Oh, crap._ Well, he _did _have an explanation, but who knows how this rarely-sober woman would explode if he mentioned _her _name…

Meiko snickered at his stumped face and held up the coupon, her red nails pointing to a small print at the bottom. "This is expired. It says, 'use by May 1999'."

Giggles and snickers echoed throughout the classroom. Apparently, this whole thing was quite a good form of entertainment. Some students even had their cell phones on video mode, recording the whole thing.

_Oh, good bananas…_

Meiko sat down and relaxed in her chair, jotting something down before tearing out a piece of paper from her clipboard. "Len, I have something for you too…" She slapped it into his hands. The bottom words read, 'Invalid excuse, reusable till 2020'.

"Enjoy your detention, kiddo. Excuses don't work on me."

Len mentally kicked himself. _Riiiiight… Thanks for all the help, Haku…  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dang, this was short...<p>

Then again, it's a oneshot collection, so... /shot

I changed the rating to T coz' of Rei and Dell in the previous chapter. (Laughs nervously)

**Hint for letter F:**

**Books~ It's in the books~**


	6. F

Hmm... I think the hint was rather inaccurate... Sorry if you didn't understand it!

It turned out like that coz' I was typing in like, 12 in the morning. /shot

My sis suggested this particular word, so I decided to feature SeeU.

Enjoy :D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>F is for Fantasy<strong>

"Shiyuu, isn't the view just _amazing?_" A woman gushed, peeking out of the limousine window. She squealed as she saw the masses of fans cheering for her companion seated beside her. Unfortunately, though, her friend was obviously not pleased with all this attention.

"My name is _SeeU_, not 'Shiyuu'," the girl answered sharply, crouching down the seat to hide her body from the paparazzi. The crowd cheered even more, and she realized immediately that her thick blond curls were too much to hide. It was some sort of trademark. "We're not in Korea anymore, for crying out loud!" She cried in exasperation, holding her face in her hands.

Her master sighed and shook her head. "I know. You're the first Korean/Japanese bilingual vocaloid, so of course they'd be curious." She chuckled as SeeU pulled at her orange blouse in great discomfort and leaned back against the seat with a huge scowl on her face.

"I hate this," SeeU muttered, adjusting her cat ear speakers. "Why do _I _have to be the one to create my own demo song this time? Isn't the company going to do it for us? I mean, they were the ones who did 'Run' and 'Never Let You Go'… " She opened one window of the limousine and stuck out her tongue. In response, though, her fans squealed in delight, waving flags and banners that read 'We love you!', 'You're so cute!' and 'Korea is awesome!'

Master laughed. But her smile faded as her gaze fell on a stack of papers in the vocaloid's hands. "Well, it'll be different this time, since you're going to present your own song to the company…" She noticed the vocaloid cringe at her words. "Is something wrong?"

SeeU turned to her, wearing an anxious smile. "Ehehe, about that… It's not done yet…" She scratched the back of her head.

"What?" Master screeched, surprising the driver. The limousine swerved sharply, narrowly avoiding a collision the car in front. The driver turned to them, red in the face. He spat a string of angry Korean words before recovering and starting the engine once more.

"I know, I know! I'll—"

"Listen, _Shiyuu,_" Master said threateningly, cutting her off. "We'll be reaching the company in five minutes, and they're expecting to feature something to the public!" She smacked her forehead and sighed. "What are you going to do if you haven't even _written _it?"

SeeU whipped out a pen. "I'll work on it now, of course."

The blonde vocaloid skimmed through all the English words she had learnt on the way. She was made with the Vocaloid 3 engine, so people would be expecting to hear better English, right? She had memorized 'toilet', 'food', 'run', and 'jumping high'. Those obviously weren't an option.

"Hah, I need to finish the new book I borrowed from the library too…" Her master said aloud, flipping through a thick English book. "I sure love fantasy stories…"

SeeU's cat ear speakers twitched. What was that word again… fantasy? It sounds like a nice word… She smiled and quickly penned down the lyrics. She was a vocaloid and not a real human singer… She would also have to face harsh criticism and hate mail, not to mention people who question others before reading the provided information… Ah, those people were idiots. Now, to fill in the rest of the holes…

…

"Sorry we're late!" Master called, waving at a group of people coming toward them. "We were… caught up with something…" She shot SeeU a worried glance.

SeeU laughed nervously and presented the boss her last-minute work. Both master and vocaloid's fingers crossed as he read them top to bottom, nodding. He stopped and grabbed SeeU's hand, shaking it vigorously. "We're in business!"

…

Days later, numerous videos of the song appeared across websites. Vocaloid fans were ready to listen, point out strengths and flaws, were itching to spread news about her and the others made with the Vocaloid 3 engine all over the internet. Even those who were not familiar with Vocaloids listened to the song, probably curious about the cute blonde haired girl who originated from Korea. In short, the reception was mostly positive.

"I'm kind of curious, Shiyuu," Master said one day, helping the vocaloid perm her hair. "What gave you the idea for the song? Everyone seems to be crazy about it."

SeeU giggled. "I happened to learn a new word, so why not put it to good use?" She examined herself in the mirror and purred with satisfaction. "Oh, and would you kindly stop calling me Shiyuu? We. Are. Not. In. Korea. Anymore." She snapped, wearing a perfected death glare.

"It seems as though you're telling people something in the lyrics…" Master continued, ignoring the threat.

"Right on!" SeeU cheered, patting her back. "It's for everyone who wants to use my voicebank. How'd you guess?"

_..._

_I'm a dream_

_You're a dream_

_I'm an open door_

_Put anything in_

_I'm I=Fantasy_

_Idiots that don't know anything_

_Oh no_

_Reports that hate me because I'm not real_

_Oh no_

_Enjoy me_

_Pass the boundaries_

_Anyone can do it_

_Your fantasy that's almost bursting open_

_Leave it to me so that it can come true_

_You're a dream_

_I'm an open door_

_Put anything in_

_I=Fantasy_

…

"I like it… Fantasy… Doesn't it have this nice ring to it? Fantasy, fantasy, faaantaaasyyyy… Oh, I just can't stop saying it!"

* * *

><p>Now that I think about it... Fantasy <em>is <em>in the books /shot and stabbed

I like that song (the tune's really catchy)!

She'll be out on October 21st this year. Are you guys gonna buy her?

...Me? I can't, coz' I don't even know how to use the software (TToTT) Plus, they don't sell it in _my_ country... (sigh)

**Here's the hint~**

**How do girls make guys feel?**

Gah, too obvious! (runs and hides)


	7. G

(Sees reviewers' guesses) Eh, those are incorrect, sorry! Those words are just... too complex...

Anyways, I've been doing research on Gachapoid recently, and I think his alter ego/human persona is really cute!

Yuki-chan is just as adorable, so I've decided to use them both in this letter!

Enjoy~**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>G is for Guilty<strong>

"Ryuto, please? I'm begging you!"

"No! And that's final!"

"You're such a meanie!"

"_You're_ the one who's mean here, Yuki!"

Six-grade Ryuto stormed away in a huff with his arms folded over his chest. His number one enemy Yuki Kaai trailed behind him, wailing. No, he was _not _giving in this time. Not when he had already lost so much sleep for what she made him do!

Yuki had approached him a few weeks ago, asking for help with her homework. He agreed to teach her, but she seemed… inattentive to whatever he said (she kept asking him the same thing even after he had just explained it). Eventually, he had to 'show' her how to do it step-by-step, inevitably doing her work. She was clever in different aspects.

The torturous cycle repeated again and again. He was the smartest student. She was a girl who failed mathematics. She asks him for help. He finishes her work for her without being shown any gratitude. End of story. That was how his school life had been till today.

Thinking about it made Ryuto even angrier as he shoved his way through a crowd of students. As he pulled himself out, he noticed that Yuki's hands were still clamped onto his arm. He let out a low growl and shook her off.

"Please, Ryuto! Just this once! I'll never ask for your help again!" She begged, wearing a pout on her petite face. She whined again, catching the attention of her classmates nearby.

The green haired boy scoffed at her words. That was what she had been telling him for the entire two weeks he tried to refuse. She sounded like a broken tape record now that he was used to her 'cute girl' bait. He turned and began walking away.

As expected, she grabbed onto him again roughly, and he shoved her back, causing her to fall on her bottom onto the hard dirt, staining her red dress a dark brown in the mud. He stopped as he heard his schoolmates mutter something amongst each other. He turned to Yuki again and he saw something he didn't expect to see.

Yuki sniffled and rubbed the corners of her eyes. Ryuto surveyed his surroundings and earned the glares of girls and boys alike. He scowled and stood rooted to the spot, quivering inside.

_Ugh, girls!_

"H-he's… He's looking at my underwear!" Yuki cried, pointing to the innocent boy. Ryuto immediately realized that her knees were bent, and her… ahem… red undergarments were flashing before his eyes. He turned his head sharply in response. Too late.

Yuki jumped to her feet and continued her wailing (which was very realistic, of course). Ryuto could see some tears falling from her eyes. Were they real or just water…?

"I'm not fit for marriage anymore!" She whined, latching on to his arm once more. He almost jumped from his skin as she gave him a murderous look with her back turned to the passer-bys. He could hear angry chattering going around as a loud 'oooohhh' echoed from them, as if telling him off.

He pried his arm and examined Yuki again. This time, though, he could tell that her tears weren't counterfeit as her reddened face peeked from between her frantic hands.

_Damn it…_

Whether it was genuine or not, her act sent sharp pang in his chest. He trembled slightly and ran a hand through his bright green hair. _He _was the one to cry, for crying out loud! Damn girls and their ability to act in drama shows! (He learned from those Korean and Chinese dramas…)

"Let's go," Ryuto said curtly, grabbing Yuki's hand. He dragged her away from the watchful crowd and headed in the direction of his house. He almost regretted that decision, though. If he was helping her, then that would mean…

"You're still going to do my homework, right?" She asked suddenly, wiggling her fingers. She was obviously enjoying his touch. She giggled innocently and waited for her reply.

"Hell no!" Ryuto shouted at once, dropping her hand. He glowered at her and formed his hands into fists. No, he was not going to give in…

"P-please?" Yuki tried again, pulling out her puppy face. Tiny beads of salty water leaked from her big brown eyes, which were widened yet sad. At first glance, an expert could tell that it had been well-practiced for quite some time.

Ryuto stared at her for a few awkward moments and sighed, slapping his forehead. "…Fine. But this will be the very last time, alright?" _Congratulations, you have just lost 10 points for dignity, and earned 10 points for being a wimp!_

Yuki giggled again as she followed closely behind as they continued the way to his home. She grinned deviously, knowing that she would have to ask him again the next day. Why was Mr. Hiyama always picking on her like that?

_I hate this. I hate Yuki, I hate the school… I hate my life! _Ryuto screamed silently, knocking his head with his knuckles. Do boys always have to give in to girls? It's not fair! Once again, the mighty hero Ryuto is defeated by the powerpuff girl Yuki. And so the horrendous cycle repeats itself again, at the crack of dawn…

…

…Hmm, seems like Ryuto's done with all of her algebra worksheets (he's sleeping on his desk). I wonder what Yuki's story is going to be this time…

* * *

><p>Fear the females... (laughs evilly)<p>

Anyways, I'm planning to use every vocaloid/utau character I know in this oneshot series. You can count on it!

**Hint for letter H:**

**Whether human or animal, this quality can be really unpleasant...  
><strong>

Cookies for the people who guess right!~ (You don't even have to join the dark side!) xD


	8. H

Here are the cookies for SeafoamPurpleCurtains! Congrats! :D

Hurr...I thought I'd try a bit of hurt/comfort and tragedy. I hope you guys don't mind...

Thanks for all the reviews everyone, you've inspired me! Without further ado...

Enjoy~ :D

* * *

><p><strong>H is for Hatred<strong>

Well, hello there.

I am Lin Haine, and I hate a lot of things.

School, teachers, homework… There's so much to list.

But what I hate the most…

Is _him_.

He talks too much. He brags and is a spoiled brat. He can even control the minds of the teachers and expects things to go his way all the time. But the worst part… He's a playboy. He can barely keep a conversation without turning to look at a pretty girl walking past, and rambling on about how he 'wants' her. To add to that, his looks make him extraordinarily popular amongst the female half of the people I know.

He's so annoying that it makes me want to bash him up just for the heck of it. That conceited look on his face… I just want to slap it off. Argh, this is so frustrating! I wish I hadn't been born in the same year as him. Why didn't mom wait a little longer?

Oh, hold on… That's not the real reason why I harbor resentment for him.

See, I have a twin sister. We loved each other dearly. We had really happy lives and enjoyed each other's company… until _he_ came, the stuck –up brat.

He charmed my dear sister with his looks and… charisma (if he even _had_ a decent one). She, to my chagrin, quickly became his girlfriend, unaware of the consequences. What did she see in him…?

Just because of this small thing… My life went haywire. Without my twin, I felt insecure and empty, as if there was this hollow spot in my heart. I was dragged forward roughly by life while my only means of emotional support drifted further apart while wading deeper into the deep pool of lust.

I had convinced myself that she would come to her senses and return to my side. How foolish I was.

I secretly followed my sister and _him_ to a party. I thought… _Well, I don't think he would just dump her and go to another girl…_ I was wrong.

Why did I predict it that way? He was a _playboy_, for crying out loud! To my sister's shock, she caught him making out with one of the school's most famous sluts. To make things worse, they were making out on a _bed_. That boy… he had some nerve!

My dear sister broke down, of course. I had hoped that she would eventually snap out of it and return to her energetic self once more. Life hated me, and added lemon juice to the mix. Her emotional state of mind deteriorated each day that passed, until…

"_Lin… I… I love you. Remember that, alright?"_

I'm sure she didn't mean it in _that_ way. I agreed to what she requested without a second thought. But… her 'confession' meant a lot more than I calculated. If only I had paid more attention that day…

"_This is the news on Channel Nine. We have just received a word that the body of a teenage girl was found lying on the pavement on Tech Street earlier this afternoon. _

_She had apparently committed suicide, according to experts. Evidence of this was found when a letter addressed to her sister was found in her clothes._

_She had jumped from the rooftop of Vocaloid Department store, known for its hundred-storey structure. She had a fractured skull and many broken bones."_

She didn't deserve all this…

Ever since that day, I have retreated into my hollow shell, cutting off the only connection I had with the people around me. Who knows, they might be the reason of my death someday. Especially _him_, he was the cause of all this.

Till the day of my death, I will always, always hate Ren Haine.

Luckily, we weren't related at all. That makes it easier for me to hold a grudge against him. It is heavy and painful, but I can take it. If it is for Rin, I will gladly submit. My sister is the most precious person in the world, and I would do _anything_ to preserve my memories of her.

"Lin? Can you hear me?"

Ah, seems like I've been locked into my train of thought. I looked up and grimaced. Ren was grinning at me, nearing his face to mine. "Don't touch me!" I hissed, slapping the smirk off his features. Thank goodness I was sitting in my desk. Who knows what he might do if I was spacing out near a wall… Grr… I shouldn't have been spacing out in the first place! Why wasn't I on guard?

He recovered quickly, and persisted. "You're so cold, you know? It's not like the Lin I knew back in middle school." He rubbed his chin and shot me a playful, seductive look.

I returned to him an emotionless stare. Well, yes, it was true. I _did_ like him a little back then, but _come on_, aren't you ashamed of what you did?

What a shameless hypocrite.

He hated the way I didn't respond to his seductive acts. It may work on other girls, but this sorry dork won't get it from me. Heh, I think I actually _enjoy_ pissing him off. Well, too bad for him. My personality has been reduced to this thanks to him.

"Show some _emotion_," Ren whined, folding his arms. "People like you are so _boring_…" He emphasized the last word as a pout formed on his face.

As if I would! Why didn't the death of Rin go to his head? He really was a hypocrite…

I got up from my desk and dashed out of the classroom. Why… why were these tears stinging my eyes? They're even blurring my vision… Ow, I think I bumped into something…

"Hey, watch it!" Someone yelled in my face. Ah, that voice. Neru Akita, the one who was with Ren the day my sister found them making out. I looked up and tried to push my way through, but she blocked my path.

"…What do you want?" I asked irritably, locking my blank stare into her amber eyes. She hated that too.

She smiled deviously, and shoved me to the wall. "I really, _really_ despise emos like you," she hissed, slapping my face with a loud _smack. _ She slammed her knee into my stomach to keep me in place as she swung her hands across my face. Ah, they spilled…

She stopped and looked at my tears before slapping me continuously. I kept my defiant glare as she vented her frustration on me. I think she was laughing a bit too… What a sadistic slut.

"That's enough!" Someone roared. Neru froze and let me go to crumple onto the floor. I strained my eyes to sharpen the image of the person. Wait… Was that Ren?

Neru began to stutter nervously. "Eh… Ah… You know how she's so—"

"I'll handle her." Ren cut her off. "Meet me at my house later, OK?" I think I saw him smile.

Neru, in response, brightened up instantly and left the both of us behind. See what I mean when I mentioned playboy? I just know what they'll do…

"You alright?" Ren asked worriedly, helping me sit up. Ow, Neru really had a sharp knee… My cheeks stung too. I wonder how many times she hit me? Ren got on his knees and leveled his serious gaze with mine. "I'm sorry."

Wait… what?

I kept silent, immediately noticing how awkwardly close he was. I could even feel his warm breath on my neck. Yuck.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, looking away from my ash-colored eyes. "I didn't think that your sister would actually…"

"I don't need your sympathy," I snapped, struggling to my feet. "Neither does Rin. The both of us don't need it from _you_, especially." I added in an icy tone. He was the cause of it, after all.

That seemed to hit him a lot harder that it should. He got up and watched me as I staggered away without even trying to follow me. Now, how do I find the infirmary without feeling his eyes drill into my back?

I stumbled on one foot felt gravity pulling me towards the floor. Damn… why won't my body cooperate? A pair of arms caught me mid-fall and Ren's face came into my view again. He smirked. "I knew you wouldn't last long…"

Grr… Does that mean that his apology was a fake? I glared fiercely and fought against his grip, but he firmly held on to my waist and back. Damn boys and their damned strength! If I could, I would punch him in the guts.

His head lowered as he brought his face closer to mine. I froze as his warm lips came into contact with my forehead. "Shh, just stay quiet and let me bring you there," he whispered gently in my ear. Did he read my mind?

"I…Idiot," I managed to mumble as he carried me in a bridal fashion to the infirmary. Gah, why was my face on fire? Even worse, I didn't have the strength to hide it! I bet my cheeks were a hundred times redder than when Neru slapped me… Stupid guys and hormones!

"Oh, I know that already. You don't have to remind me," he chuckled, holding me even closer to his chest.

I. Hate. My. Life!

_Can I really hate him now? And… what the heck is this feeling in my chest? I feel like I've taken drugs…_

_Now I know how you fell for him…_

…_I'm really sorry, Rin.  
><em>

* * *

><p>There! I'm done with the Haine twins~ (Rawr, I didn't really like the ending, to be honest. shot)

I was actually considering having Ren shoving Lin onto the wall, and Lin saying "Your breath stinks", or something along those lines, until the idea of a death popped into my head. Oh well.

Sorry if you didn't like the idea of Rin dying... And yes, I've changed the summary.

**Hint for the next letter:**

**Its a food that goes with your tongue~**

It's pretty easy if you know the Vocaloids well ;D


	9. I

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, guys! Gosh, I'm such a procrastinator... Someone hit me now...

And yes, Ice cream is the answer! It's a little short, but I hope you'll like it!

* * *

><p><strong>I is for Ice cream<strong>

A cool autumn breeze swept through the streets, gently blowing a girl's hair as she headed out further into town. Vermillion rays of light lit the stone pavements as passers-by hurried past her, minding their own business. It was just an ordinary afternoon for Kaiko Shion.

Clad in a fur coat and a blue scarf and boots, she strolled past the bakery and the doughnut shop. Her eyes saw the library and the rubbish dump as her two delicate feet carried her even further. Without a destination or a goal, she kept going till the soles of her boots scrunched against the sandy ground of the beach.

As usual, there were many people crowding all around under their umbrellas and the shades of the trees. Faint splashing and an occasional yelp of surprise echoed in her ears and she giggled upon seeing a child rush to the sea, yelling and hurling a large rubber ball.

_This is no place to confide with myself_, she thought, shaking her head dismissively. Kaiko was just about to leave when she heard the chiming of bells from the distance. Sure enough, the ice cream stall was there, and the owner, Lapis Aoki, was smiling at her customers as they lined up for the dessert.

Kaiko, being unable to live without ice cream, joined the queue and ordered a special flavor she had always loved: Sea Salt. She waited for a bit longer till the line ran short, and went up to Lapis for a small chat.

"Crowded as always, isn't it?" She giggled, watching a toddler trip and wail.

Lapis shrugged and scooped some ice cream for herself. "Nothing ever happens around here, so… yeah. Business is still unchanged." She dusted imaginary dust off her pink apron and got out of the van, sitting beside her friend on the white sand. She spotted a group of teens nearby and pointed to them, asking, "Hey, aren't they your friends? You should go say Hi or something."

Kaiko shook her head. "I don't feel like socializing again today…" She seemed uncomfortable with the exchange and said nothing more, suddenly becoming interested with the sand around her feet.

Lapis let a wry smile stretch on her lips. Ever since _that _incident, she had stopped going out with her circle of companions, preferring to wander alone on the streets and cry at home instead. In fact, she had also stopped coming to the beach for her daily dose of Sea Salt ice cream. This was the first time in her four week absence.

It had happened not too long ago, when the group had decided to go camping. The trip went smoothly all the way, but when they were on the way home, they were involved in a serious car accident and some had to be taken to the hospital. Ever since that day, one member of the gang was missing, and the entire party almost split due to his disappearance.

"Ah, I remember the days where you and him came, asking for an ice cream each…" Lapis sighed nostalgically, her indigo eyes fixated on the amber sky. "The both of you were so carefree then… laughing and trying to snatch away each others' cones and sticks. Ah, those were the days…"

Kaiko gripped her friend's arm and looked at her with teary eyes. "Please… Please don't remind me… It's so hard…" She finally collapsed in Lapis's arms and was in a miserable sobbing fit, choking on her tears. "If only he didn't have to go like that…!"

Lapis's blue orbs brimmed with salty water as well, and she patted the weeping girl gently on the head, cooing. "Hush now, it's alright; the pain won't last forever, you know that…" Her heart had almost ripped to shreds the day Kaiko had come to her stall, crying her eyes out. It was such a pity. She was a nice person in all, and she didn't deserve to experience all this pain.

Kaiko sobbed on her shirt for a few minutes more, before finally looking up and whispering, "Thank you." Lapis could only smile as the blue haired girl promptly apologized and stood up, rubbing her puffy eyes. "Really, thanks. I needed to let it all out… Um, I'm sorry about your shirt."

Lapis peered down at her soaked clothing and laughed. "It's fine." She climbed into the van and held out another stick of Sea Salt ice cream before her friend, smiling sympathetically. "Why not have one more? To keep him close by."

Kaiko accepted with trembling hands. "Sure and… Thanks, I guess…" With that, she hurried off, probably crying some more.

Lapis craned her neck to see the girl's running form till she was out of sight. She let out another heavy sigh and her eyes briefly cast themselves downwards. "She really didn't deserve all this…. I feel sorry for that girl…"

The blue haired girl's pace slowed till she was dragging her feet along the granite road. Her thoughts went back to the time of the accident, the very rugged road where she would be the last to see him alive. If only she had been there to warn him sooner, if only she had been there to push him out of the way. If only she could've…

* * *

><p><em>The pickup truck that had been driven by her friend Len was sitting on the roadside, waiting for the passengers who were buying food at a nearby gas station. They were all returning from their glorious camp after enjoying a fortnight in tents and the vast mountainside. They had enjoyed campfires and the trading of ghost stories and jokes, away from the busy city life.<em>

_Kaiko was wandering around the gas station, observing the workmen as they put strange hoses into their customers' cars. The meter would rise till it stopped at a certain time, and the men would be paid. _

_One of the men approached her and informed, "Hey, kid, could you ask that guy to get off the road? It's awfully risky, you know."_

_She turned and saw a young man on the road, dancing absentmindedly as he waved his Popsicle in the air, singing, and "I'm an ice cream lover, my lover, your lover…"_

"_Get off the road, its dangerous!" She yelled from cupped hands. His erratic behavior made it all the more life-endangering._

_He turned to her with a goofy grin. "It's all right, nothing is gonna happen…"_

_As soon as he said that, the headlights of a car shone on him, and the vehicle smashed into his body, sending him flying and landing on the hard road with a sickening 'Crack!'_

_All she could do was scream in horror as a pool of dark red formed around his unmoving form._

* * *

><p>Kaiko restrained the big droplets of tears with a sniffle. A cool sensation went up her hand and she realized that the ice cream was melting fast. Reluctantly, she brought the dessert to her lips and licked it slowly, trying not to cry as she did so.<p>

Like what he had done that night, she raised the ice cream and waved in high in the air, now sobbing uncontrollably as passers-by stared peculiarly at the girl. She took no note of them as she whispered,

"Here, big bro Kaito… Here's an ice cream for you…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **No one's ever done a Kaito/Kaiko fic before, so I decided to give it a try!~ This made me cry while writing it... sniff...

Has my writing improved? (looks back on previous chapters) Gosh, I really sucked! Oh, and if I have to thank someone, it would be **Shaariin13**! I didn't think anyone would read this fic anymore! Thanks for motivating me, Shaariin-san, and everyone else too! Please see her awesome stories!

...No hints this time, sorry. I think I'm giving to much away XD

~Jelly-O


End file.
